Flow-through motor-style vacuum cleaners generally use an outer housing. The housing may be a partly porous bag because the air flow is being pushed into the vacuum bag. The housing is closeable, and typically uses a zipper or other suitable fastening means to access a vacuum bag (or filter bag) housed therein for removal and replacement of the vacuum bag. The vacuum bag is typically a disposable bag that collects dust and dirt during operation of the vacuum cleaner, and is disposed of when full and replaced with a new bag.
Because the vacuum bag is disposable, it must be economical to produce. The vacuum bag should also be sufficiently durable to permit it to be installed and removed without damage. It should also provide a connecting and sealing structure for connecting the vacuum bag to the dirt-laden discharge of the vacuum cleaner that is easily installed and provides a reliable seal.
A user of the vacuum cleaner may dispose of the vacuum bag, which is the primary filter, and forget to replace it with a new vacuum bag. The vacuum cleaner will still operate, but the collected dust and debris will be discharged into the housing. This results in unwanted dust and debris in the outer housing and can damage the housing as well as other parts of the vacuum cleaner. Additionally, the dust and debris may exit the housing and be returned to the environment from which it was collected. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that warns a user that a vacuum bag has not been properly installed.
Locking mechanisms for vacuum bags currently exist. However, indication of the absence of a vacuum bag is not made until just prior to attempting to operate the vacuum cleaner. Accordingly, a need exists for a visual indication visible from a distance that a vacuum bag has not been properly installed.